President Koopa
President Koopa is the main antagonist of the 1993 live-action film "Super Mario Bros." which is loosely based on the Super Mario Bros. videogame. He is basically the film's version of Bowser. He was portrayed by the late Dennis Hopper, who also played the Deacon, Frank Booth, Howard Payne, and voiced Tony the Wolf. History When Daisy's mother goes under the sewers of Brooklyn, Koopa appears behind her and interrogates her "where's the rock". She knocks a large piece of wood on him, then rocks fall on her, killing her whilst Koopa survives. In Dinohattan, a parallel universe whose inhabitants evolved from dinosaurs, Koopa talks about how the place gets worse everyday and how our dimension is better compared to Dinohattan. He talks about how 65 million years a meteorite struck to Earth. Spike and Iggy, both Koopa's henchmen and cousins inform Koopa that they've captured Daisy. Koopa then questions them "where's the rock". When he finds out that they don't have the meteorite piece he tells them that without that meteorite piece he won't be able to merge between dimensions. He questions them where it is. They tell Koopa that Mario and Luigi took it. He says "Plumber alert" to the police. After the Mario brothers are reported a voice says that there are plumbers and that they'll be 2000 coins if someone finds the Mario brothers. Koopa is mad with Iggy so he has him apparently de-evolved, instead Koopa gives him higher intelligence because he always knew his minions were moronic and Spike seems happy with his seeming promotion and his companion's fate, until Koopa reveals he had the test programmed for both of them and although Spike screams in protest, he actually benefits from the upgrading, he becomes more intelligent like his cousin. Koopa orders the two to set off and kill or capture the Mario brothers. They do so. Koopa gets into an argument with Lena, his girlfriend, because Lena wants to take control and become the chosen one to merge the dimensions but Koopa wants to do it himself and kill everyone else. Koopa betrays Lena and when Spike and Iggy return from their mission (having actually befriended the Mario brothers) Koopa orders their execution in his anger. However, Spike and Iggy escape by siding with Daisy. This sparks a rebellion against Koopa. Finally, Koopa ambushes Daisy and steals the meteorite shard, planning to cause the portal. Daisy confronts Koopa about betraying her father, the King, and "killing" him but Koopa reveals the King's still alive, albeit in fungus form. Koopa imprisons Daisy and the plumbers, but delightfully orders a pizza to celebrate his success. Lena, enraged by Koopa's betrayal, electrocutes herself to death when trying to open the portal. Koopa stands to prepare the portal and announces to the city of Dinohattan that he's making history, then humorously asks where his pizza is. Then the portal is opened, and Koopa steps inside, getting transported, with his bodyguard Goombas, to the city of Manhattan. Koopa is overjoyed at "being home" and announces he'll turn everyone into monkeys. He does with the boss of the construction site, shrinking him into a monkey. Koopa then famously mocks him with "Monkey!" However, Mario and Luigi escape their cells with Daisy and the other captives, and they pull Koopa back into the dinosaur city. An epic battle ensues in the center of Dinohattan, but when Koopa gets the upper hand, Mario sets off a Bob-omb which walks through the city. A taxi driver narrowly hits it, and tersely waits til the bomb walks by. Then the bomb hits the sewers, walks back to its starting point, and explodes. Koopa has been getting the upper hand, but he accidentally incinerates one of his vote posters, shocking him. The explosion knocks him into a vat of acid. He mutates into a humanoid Tyrannosaur, then into his true dinosaur form, then jumps out of the vat to continue the fight - only to be hit by Mario and Luigi with the De-evolve gun, turning Koopa into "primordial slime" - the lowest form of life. Koopa bubbles into oblivion and soon everyone cheers. The citizens begin erasing all his voting posters to erase his evil memory. Appearance Koopa is a middle-aged man with sea-green eyes and blonde hair shaped into a crown who dresses in a black business uniform. Although he is human in appearance, he is actually a highly evolved tyrannosaurus rex. After he was de-evolved by the Mario brothers, he gained eyes with slit pupils, a reptilian tongue and his face morphing into being more reptilian. Near the end of the film, he's de-evolved into a semi-humanoid tyrannosaur. Quotes *''I'LL KILL THAT PLUMBER!'' *''Highety ho mammals.'' *''Give me the rock, you fool. It's mine! Give me that rock!'' Gallery Koopa.jpg Koopamovie.jpg|President Koopa with his goombas and de-evolution gun. dennis-hopper-super-mario-bros.jpg|Koopa with his lizard tongue. 24.jpg|Koopa de-evolving into his dinosaur form. 25.jpg|Koopa in his true dinosaur form. supermario-movie-screencaps.com-11216.jpg|Koopa turns into primordial slime supermario-movie-screencaps.com-11227.jpg|Koopa's death Trivia *Throughout the film, billboards of President Koopa are seen. *King Koopa's de-evolution gun is a Super Scope, a bazooka-like accessory for the Super Nintendo. Category:Tyrants Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Non-Action Category:Wrathful Category:Hegemony Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Lover Stealers Category:Envious Category:Oppressors Category:Businessmen Category:Mongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutated Category:Wealthy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant Category:Gaolers Category:Slaver Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Leader Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sophisticated Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:In Love Category:Monsters Category:Deceased